Living as Death
by ItzSilence
Summary: Anubis finds himself in the middle of a war, he decided to help the 'living' gods. Without his appearence in the underground, its getting chaos like down there. Anubis carries lots of weight on his shoulders. Will the war ever stop? Will he be able to go back to his 'normal' life? (This story doesn't follow the normal story line, i don't own anything.)


**MNew Story!**

 **Gods of Egypt is seen as a really bad movie. I think its not. The fight scenes are awesome, character designs are good. Only the jokes and some effects are lower grade.**

 **Hope u will enjoy!**

 **Episode 1. New Leader**

 **—**

He just brought another soul to the place of the dead. He knew there was a big day for all the gods. Not for all he thought, he never got invited on any god reunion or a special meeting. Ra said he was to 'shocking' for the mortals to look at, he understood that but why wasn't he ever invited? He was a god aswell, maybe a dead one but he could still talk and fight with the living.

He looked to the large gate, that let to the hall were dead mortals were choosen their fate, hell or heaven. The mortals always were staring at him, he knew they might never seen someone like him before. It sadend him that mortals were so fragile, they died fast, they weren't strong and most of the time they needed protection of the gods.

He was only here to get them here, lead them the way and make sure they did not leave the path. He knew the meeting of the gods was soon. It was because the god of the air became the new king of Egypt.

He had knew Horus pretty long, it was because all gods were family, gods lived longer, much longer then the mortals or maybe the mortals just lived short.

He glared around him, where he was, where he lived, was like a dead place. No grass, No sun, only darkness and lots of stress, sadness, angryness and dissapointment all those emotions were seen on the mortals face's. He didn't have any company, or someone who helped him. He did it all by himself. Ofcourse there were the old people in the chairs who only said: 'Step forward' or 'What do you offer?' They never talked to him. He sometime's went to the hall, it was never empty, there was always a long line of people waiting for their fate.

It was time, he had planned to come on the new kings day. He would not show himself ofcourse, he would hide somewhere. He used his power to go to the world of the living. When he got used to the bright sun shining in his eyes, he looked to the large temple, thousands of mortals and on higher steps all the gods, except him ofcourse. He didn't saw Ra, Ra never showed up, only on the last moment.

He had put on a long black coat, with a hood to hide his face. He couldn't transform into his human form, he was dead, in someways...

When his long thin legs stepped on the sand, he slowly slided down the sand hill he stood on unnoticed. When he was close to the temple, he used his thin but strong legs to jump on the roof.

He could look right on the heads of the gods, without anyone being possible to see him.

He watched as the young prince got presents of the other gods, but something was off, the gods were looking around them excepting something hiden to jump out or an ambush attack. The mortals were clapping and cheering everytime a present was given. He looked up, to look at the mortals. In the distance there was dust raising into the air, it was like an army was comming, not a small one aswell...

His eyes flashed from neutral to angry, he jumped off the back of the themple. He'd run around the arena where the mortals sat in. It was made infront of the temple for special meetings like this. When he got closer to the dust cloud, he walked over a small hill.

His eyes did widen, a large army was comming armed with armor, spears and shields. When he looked clearder, he saw Set.

Did he go back to the temple to watch? Would he suddenly just jump in, explaining what was going to happen? His mind was stunned. He decided to go back to his hiding spot. When he sat on his spot again. He watched the dust cloud dissapear, the army had stopped moving.

When the former king was about to talk, Set came walking trough the gate.

"And u were about to start the party without me?!" Set yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh Brother! I wasn't excepting you here." The king said with a suprised look on his face.

"What did u except? This day is writing history!"

Anubis knew something was off about this, what was Set planning? He couldn't wait anymore, maybe everyone was about to die.

"I have braught something for you Horus" Set said while getting on the higher stairs. He passed a horn like thing to Horus.

"Thanks" Horus said not so hard. "For Set!" Horus yelled, then he blew on the horn, some of the mortals were screaming 'For Set' aswell, some of them were clapping.

Suddenly loud foot steps were heared, the army came marching in. Perfect formation, same speed. Perfect for an attack... he thought.

"Set what is this?" His brother asked.

"Its my turn now to lead Egypt..." Set said, he drawed out a spear.

"Fight me" Set said on a low tone. He tossed the spear to his shocked but yet suprised brother.

Afther a few seconds he putted the spear into the ground with great force. The mortals backed off already.

"I won't fight you brother." He said walking to Set opening his arms for a hug.

Set suddenly drawed out a knife.

"NO!"

He stabbed his brother right in the heart, golden blood comming out right on the moment. The gods gasped and their faces turned white. The wife of the stabbed god runned to him in tears, holding the stabbing wound.

"Gods bow for me or die" Set said. Every god did bow.

Anubis couldn't accept this, he had to get in and protect the hurted family. It was one of the things he hated the most, a broken family.

He jumped off the temple right next to the wife and dying husband. He drawed out his staff with a spin.

"ANUBIS!?" Horus yelled suprised and yet a bit angry.

Anubis left his hood on the place, he knew the mortals could still see his form, but that wasn't important now.

The Mortals backed off, some of them tried running away but the army blocked the way, some of them were yelling or screaming in scaredness, knowing they couldn't do anything.

"Look who we have here." Set said quiet.

"ITS THE GOD OF DEATH!" A mortal screamed while pointing. Anubis only rotated his ear to it, nothing more. He had to find a way to get everyone save. Most of the gods were stick in their place, shocked or just thinking really deep.

It was quiet for a moment, only the sobbing of the godness that hold her dying husband was heared.

"Were you even invited?" Set asked.

"No, but were they invited?" He pointed to the army that stood with their weapons drawed to the gods and mortals. Set growled under his breath "Im sick of you already..."

"BOW BEFORE ME OR DIE!" Set yelled to him pointing a sword to his face. Anubis slowly looked over to Horus, then to the almost dead king and crying queen. Set always weared an self-proud look, it disgusted Anubis really bad.

"I regret." He spinned his weapon and pointed his staff to Sets head. "Scared of death?"

Set now charged to him, his eyes did widen a bit because he didn't fight for a large amount of time.

He grabbed his staff in two hands, blocking and locking the sword in place. They both pushed as hard as they cloud. Their heads were pretty close together, they looked eachother with rage in the eyes.

"You will die for the second time." Set did snap quiet, only for Anubis to hear.

"It will be plesant sending you to hell." He snapped back and moved his staff away and slided to the left, causing the sword to slam on the ground. Anubis grabbed his staff by its end and slammed Set on his ankle's, causing him to fall on one knee. He then spinned his staff above his head to get more speed in the following attack. He dashed behind Set, he then slammed his staff with full force on the side of his head. Set dropped his shield, but stood up. Anubis stood from a small distance staring quietly.

Set got up fast and stood in a fighting position. He charged to Anubis, He tried dodging the charge, but when he quickly stepped away on the last moment, Set made a fast slash to his legs. Anubis was to late, causing to get a large cutt on his leg, Gold blood slowly got out of it.

"Who do you think will win?" The god of wisedom asked Horus while holding his chin. Horus only holded a spear pointing it to Set.

"No idea, we should get in and help Anubis..." Horus said while taking a step closer before the god of wisedom holded him back.

"That would be unwisely, Anubis should be able to take him but it will cost time. Anubis isn't as good in combat as Set but he has powers none has."

Two minutes of hard fighting did pass, both the gods were getting more tired by every move and got angier by every move.

"Give up already!" Set yelled. He slashed with his sword straight to Anubis' head, he managed to get the sword stuck in the spiral from his staff and slammed it on the ground, the sword was released from the spiral and laid on the ground.

"To scared to face death?" They now slowly walked circle's around eachother, Anubis with his staff in one hand and Set who just grabbed his sword from the ground holded it in two hands.

When Anubis got to the side were the gods stood while still walking circle's around Set, he maked a hand symbol behind his back. 'Request back-up' it ment. The god of wisedom saw it and nudged Horus and nodded to the battle field.

Horus dashed into Set, who was already weakend thanks to Anubis. He slammed his spear first on his right, causing Set to block it. Before he could get ready again he slammed on his left side, Set flew to the other side of the throne's.

Anubis looked to the army. Wait... were they capturing the mortals?!

The army slowly pushed all the mortals to the exit. He had to do something, he looked to Set and Horus fighting, Horus was winning for now. The other gods were just staring, are you kidding?

"GET IN AND HELP!" Anubis yelled in a harsh god voice, he pointed with his staff to the army.

The gods didn't linger and summonded their weapons, they all gave a warrior roar and runned to the army, fighting without mercy. Only the crying godness and dying god were still there.

Anubis then looked over to Horus and Sets' fight, Horus laid on the ground, Set towering above him with his sword.

Anubis dashed behind Set and slammed his right side of his head with his staff.

"USE YOUR MAGIC!" The god of wisedom yelled, while combating with a soldier with bare hands.

Oh yeah, he forgot

He raised his arm with his hand opened. His handpalm beginning to glow between the cracks that were formed in his hand. A white light strike shot out of his handpalm, souls of people swirling around it to give it power. Set flew somewhere in the distance.

Anubis now did notice his black cloak had fallen off, luckily everyone was busy with something else.

Horus jumped high in the air, wanting to stab Set with full force while he was laying in the hot desert sand groaning in pain.

Set suddenly snapped his fingers, it was like the sand ate him. It was a teleporting way in Egypt for the gods.

The army now did notice their leader was gone (from what was left of the army). They runned towards the exit leaving the grounds.

Every god sighed in relief. The Mortals cheered for their savers. Anubis looked to his feet, what would happen...

Horus walked from behind to Anubis, Anubis' ears rotated to the sound of his steps.

"Thanks for comming in right there, I wouldn't do such thing." He said.

Anubis turned around, Anubis was taller then Horus but Horus was way more muscular.

"No...NO NO NO!" Was heared from the throne.

Every god runned to the throne stage. Seeing the godness shaking her now dead husband.

 **—**

 **You'll see what will happen after. This is my longest chapter yet, were im pretty proud of. This was a chapter I wrote between small spaces of time.**

 **I need to explain somethings aswell:**

 **are humans, for the people who don't know.**

 **2\. Anubis=God of dead (in my story)**

 **Horus=God of air**

 **Set=God of chaos**

 **3\. I forget named of gods fast, so i'll just write by example 'The god of wisedom' instead of the real name**

 **4\. I just got addicted to Harry Potter like really bad for the second time (I had it before but I left that stage after cuphead.)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed this first Episode of 'Living as dead'**

 **Im ItzSilence with TheLoneFox in the back c;**

 **And i'll say**

 **A.D.I.O.S.!**


End file.
